


Feeling Good Today

by Madsmiler



Series: Hidden behind our masks [4]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Finally, Fluff, Getting Together, Love them, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, crack ship, three disasters in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmiler/pseuds/Madsmiler
Summary: The last rays of sun filtered through the curtains, giving the environment an atmosphere of calm and serenity. Atmosphere that was suffocated by the nervousness that filled the minds of the three egos present in the room, who had no intention of uttering a word, terrified at the idea of interrupting the tension that united them.





	Feeling Good Today

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IT IS! 
> 
> FINALLY! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> This is long. Like, VERY long. 
> 
> This is also the last chapter! 
> 
> As always, I'm not english and my grammar sucks, so, read at your own risk

The last rays of sun filtered through the curtains, giving the environment an atmosphere of calm and serenity. Atmosphere that was suffocated by the nervousness that filled the minds of the three egos present in the room, who had no intention of uttering a word, terrified at the idea of interrupting the tension that united them.

The three egos, lost in their own thoughts, casted quick glances at each other, trying to understand desperately what to do. Experiencing feelings for one person was difficult, let alone two people.  
But despite this, the mere idea that one of the three was excluded from their relationship disgusted the egos.

No.

If they have to get to the bottom of the matter, they will do it together.

Anti, looking up from his shoes, met Chase's blue eyes, large and frightened. The vlogger immediately lowered his eyes, starting to bite his lip and moving nervously on the hero's bed. The demon turned his gaze to Jackie, who was instead looking out the window, leaning against the wall, nervously moving his hands. Anti glitches, usually contained, showed instead his nervousness. They were erratic, fast and frequent.

The demon looked down again, not knowing what to do. He was a monster, a nightmare, a bearer of chaos and destruction, he didn't know how to deal with his feelings of love. Anti had always been a one night stand type of guy, he never thought of starting a romantic relationship, let alone one with two different people.

Yet the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it.

He wanted to be a part of this relationship. He wanted to wake up in the morning with the hero and with the vlogger at his side, he wanted to live a normal life with them, a life full of love and trust. This, however, disagreed with the demon's nature, chaotic, prone to violence and bloodthirsty. A part of himself, the one who over time had learned compassion and love, pushed him towards the two egos, while the other part of himself, the cruel, sadistic, manipulative and violent part, wanted to hurt them. He wanted to hurt them for making him feel so conflicted, for making him re-evaluate himself.

Yet, looking at the two men in front of him, he realized that he couldn't hurt them, he would never have the courage.

The two men were unaware of the power they possessed over the glitch.

If they asked him to take the moon, Anti would do it.

If they asked him to disappear, Anti would do it.

If they asked him to die, Anti would do it.

Perhaps a little extreme, but at the same time the demon knew that this was true. He knew it was inevitably, hopelessly fucked.

For Anti, Jackie was redemption, it was the light that illuminated his dark soul, while Chase was a mainstay in his corrupted heart, it was his salvation.

Meanwhile, the hero had very similar but, at the same time, very different thoughts. He didn't even know what to do. Jackie had long since given up on the idea of a relationship, since the parter of a super hero always risked being hurt. If a criminal decided to take revenge, using a connection as powerful as love as a weapon, Jackie wouldn't know what to do. But at the same time the hero knew he wanted it.

He knew he wanted to live his life alongside the two men in the room.

Casting glances, the hero found himself imagining his future alongside the two men, the love and affection that the two would bring to his solitary life. Because, unlike what many may think, Jackie was a very lonely man. 

But that could change. 

For Jackie, Chase was the sweetness, the purity, the serenity, it was all that the hero had given up, it was all he needed in his life. Anti instead was that feeling of doing something wrong, the same feeling which drives those who try it to continue to make mistakes, that feeling that becomes a drug for those who try it. He just had to let himself go, he just had to give the two egos a chance. 

But he felt conflicted. 

He knew that Chase was still very attached to his ex-wife, even though they had left each other for the past four years, But the major conflict presented itself with Anti. The demon was his sworn enemy, was all that the hero hated, was all that the hero had the task to destroy. Yet, looking at the glitch, he couldn't even dream of hurting him. He knew he had a job, to protect humanity from beings like the Anti, but he couldn't.

Was Jackie ready to take this risk? Was he ready to take responsibility for his assignments, in case there was any need?

At the same time, sitting cross-legged on the bed, Chase thought about the situation, what to do. The ego had now resigned himself to the idea that Stacy would never love him, that she could never return his feelings for her. But now, with Jackie and Anti, Stacy seemed just a distant memory. With quick glances at the two egos, the vlogger found himself wanting again what he once had with Stacy, he wanted to feel loved again, in a way that no one other than Jackie and Anti could give him. He wanted to feel protected, in a way that no one other than them would ever know how to give him. He wanted to feel safe with them. Anti was the adrenaline, the danger, the unknown. Jackie was his protection, his salvation, his anchor. Together they formed an explosive mix, and Chase was ready to receive that mix in his life.

The tension in the room seemed to get worse with every passing second, quickly becoming unbearable. Anti's ruined voice broke the silence.

"Somebody needs to speak, this silence is killing me." His face seemed annoyed, but his words leaked a hint of fear.

At that point, Jackie, perhaps out of courage, perhaps out of fear of returning to that heavy silence, nodded and began to talk. "So, in summary, are we all in love with each other?" Looking at the two egos, the hero saw the demon nod, red-faced, avoiding eye contact, while Chase decided to speak.  
"Yeah, or at least, I am." His face was red and his words barely higher than a whisper.  
Jackie nodded, also feeling his cheeks burn.

It was really a mess, but it also had a very simple solution.

Jackie took a deep breath. The next words could have changed their relationship irretrievably, unless it had already happened.

"So... do you want to be in a poly relationship?" The hero didn't have the courage to look at the two egos, and when he heard the corrupted laugh of the glitch ringing around the room, his heart sank. His mind was invaded by a million thoughts.

He should not have made that proposal, now he had lost his opportunity, he could no longer look in the face of either Chase or Anti, he had to-

"I didn't think you would have proposed it this way, hero."

Jackie looked up suddenly, meeting perhaps the first, perhaps the only real, genuine smile Anti has ever given to anyone. Chase, who was resigned to the idea that Anti was refusing them when he heard the laughter, breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, turning to look at Jackie, the vlogger smiled. "I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you two." His tone was playful, his eyes lit with a new light, happy and alive.

"Anyway, I'd like to be in a relationship with you idiots." Anti could not hide a smile at the end of his sentence, while his face, including the tips of his ears, turned red. So, perhaps to save his reputation, he looked away, trying to calm his heart, which at the moment seemed to have gone mad.

Jackie's face opened in a huge smile, then dropped back onto his bed next to Chase, feeling the room's atmosphere changing drastically, from tense to serene. The hero turned his head towards the vlogger, smiling and giving him a kiss on the lips, making him turn red.

Anti, who in the meantime had calmed down slightly, watched the duo, feeling his heart warm at the sight of his new boyfriends. Boyfriends, the term alone brought a smile to the glitch's face. The demon then teleported himself next to the duo, onto the hero's bed.

The glitch didn't know what to do in these cases, after all, he had never been in a relationship before. Chase, perhaps understanding his discomfort, placed a kiss on the demons's lips, then he dragged him into an embrace, to which was then added the hero, who began to leave small kisses on Anti's cheek and on his lips. The demon, at the affection, chuckled slightly.

This was the happiest moment of Anti's life. His heterochromatic eyes were full of happiness, not his usual and sick sadistic joy, but of something genuine, something that had never inhabited the eyes of the demon.

It was Jackie who, resting his chin on Anti's shoulder, began to speak. "We just have to tell the others." At these words the other two egos exchanged a worried look. "What if they don't approve?" Chase asked, scared of the idea of being rejected by his family because of his love. 

Not to mention the fact that no one knows how they reacted to the idea of having the demon at home, this time permanently.

Jackie gave a reassuring smile, reaching out and stroking Chase's cheek lightly. "It will be fine, don't worry." But, in his soul, he too feared their reaction. 

And if, because of their love, they divided the septiceye egos? The hero also feared Jack's reaction to the mere idea that his egos could have a relationship between them, especially if the relationship included the demon that had possessed him, sent him to a coma and terrorized the whole community.

If only they could see the glitch at the moment, see that it's not just a monster, but much more. 

If only they could see that he wasn't just the character he wants others to see, but a person, with feelings and emotions.

The three remained embraced, in silence, listening to the sound of the cars passing in the street, the little birds singing, Marvin's voice whispering behind the door-

Wait.

The three egos looked at each other, all with a confused expression on their faces. Chase pulled away from the hug, getting up and heading for the door, while Jackie and Anti stood up, looking at Chase in confusion.

The ego gently grabbed the doorknob, then opened it, and four extremely familiar figures fell on the floor of the room.

It was Marvin who broke the akward silence. "Uh ... congratulations?" His voice wanted to sound innocent, while his quick eyes were trying to find an escape from the situation.  
Schneep cursed in German, probably due to the fall. JJ instead began to wave his hand to the three egos, greeting them, happy to have fallen on the doctor rather than on the ground. Next to him was Jack, who, like the doctor, was cursing.

Chase, Jackie and Anti were stunned.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Jackie asked, unable to avoid feeling embarrassed.  
"Eavesdropping is a bad word, we were... passing by and we heard everything?" Marvin's excuse, obviously bullshit, couldn't convince himself either.  
"How long have you been there?" Anti asked, irritated.  
JJ took out his pocket watch, checking that it wasn't broken, then raised his hands, showing six fingers.  
The demon looked at the clock on the hero's bedside table, which showed seven p.m..  
"You were spying us for an hour?!" Anti's glitches, which had been tamed before, had now taken over the demon's body, strong and angry.  
Chase, noticing his reaction, was quick to grab his hand, rubbing it slightly. To everyone's surprise, this worked, calming the demon exponentially.

The four men on the floor had the decency to look guilty, starting to stand up. "We wanted to know what was going on," justified Jack. "You guys had been acting strange for days, we were worried. Sorry if we eavesdropped." The apologies of the youtuber, sincere, slightly calmed the three egos, which however couldn't shake off the fear of the final verdict on their relationship.  
"Now you have to apologize for making us lose money against Jameson!" Henryk barked, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Jack and Marvin did the same, extracting twenty pounds each from their wallets, and then directed them towards the mute, who took them with great pleasure.

"You've betted on us?" Chase asked, surprised.

It was Schneep who began to explain "Marvin bet on the fact that you and Jackie were doing strange rituals, I bet on the fact that Anti was hypnotizing you two," these words received a dirty look from the demon, who Henryk ignored, "Jack bet that you were preparing some prank and Jameson is the only one who has thought of a secret romantic relationship." Jameson, when his part of the bet was explained, showed the three men one thumb up and a gentle smile.

"I still feel insulted. Did you really think we wouldn't accept your relationship? An affront!" Marvin put his hand to his chest in a theatrical way to emphasize his words.

"So ... you won't kick us out of the house?" Jackie asked, relieved. He could even feel the tension leaving his partners, who let out a smile.

"We would never have done that," said Schneep, looking at the three men as if they were idiots. Well. Not that he was wrong. Jack smiled, "You are adult men, you can make your own decisions. And although one of you wants my death, I'm happy for you." At those words Anti snorted, catching the remark.  
Jackie, sighing, gave a slight slap to Anti's shoulder.  
"I don't want your death." Said Anti, with a bored tone. The youtuber smiled, until he heard a very light "For now."

Jack decided to take a step back, just to be sure.

Chase, surprising everyone, embraced Anti and Jackie. Anti, although he wanted to keep his appearance as a villain, he couldn't help but smile at the ego's behavior, a smile that disappeared as soon as he heard Marvin utter a verse too much like an "Awww".

What was the correct term? Fangirling? Yes. Marvin was fangirling.

Jackie meanwhile had a huge smile on his face.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Jameson had an idea, pulling the doctor's coat lightly to get noticed.

"Do you want to celebrate?" Schneep asked, after watching Jameson mimic the word "party". Watching the younger ego nod happily, Schneep nodded in turn.

"I call the guests!" Marvin said, running out of the room, the doctor sighed, then he started chasing the magician. "Marvin don't you dare invite half of the city!" Henryk shouted, "I won't invite half of the city, I'm going to invite all of it!" Marvin responded, laughing.

JJ smiled, then started communicating through gestures that he intended to cook. Jack nodded. "I will help you" the youtuber said, and as a response he got a nod.

JJ sprinted out the door, heading for the kitchen, carefully avoiding crossing the doctor and the magician while they were arguing over the guest list.  
Jack smiled, then looked at the trio. "I'm happy for you guys, congratulations!" After that, the creator left the room, closing the door behind him.

After a moment of silence, Jackie chuckled. "Well, who would have expected it" Chase nodded, then spoke "I'm lucky to have you guys in my life" Anti blushed, so he decided to hide his face in Chase's shirt, while Jackie, noticing his reaction, started teasing him . "Oh, is someone embarrassed?" In response he got a middle finger from the demon, to which Chase burst out laughing.

"Go fuck yourself" was Anti's reply, who raised his head slightly, enough to meet two pairs of eyes watching him.

"Honey, you'll be the one to be fucked tonight." At Chase's joke, which hid a not-too-hidden promise, Anti decided it was time to leave the room, to avoid being even more embarrassed.

The demon broke away from Chase, showing his middle finger to him too, then he leaved the room, closely followed by the vlogger and the hero.

Despite the embarrassment, Anti smirked, thinking about how the two were idiots, but also thinking that they were his idiots.

The demon smiled, finally accepting his feelings, finally accepting to be hopelessly in love with two magnificent, splendid, idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> Also, there will be another Series dedicated to this ship, all ANGST! 
> 
> Yeah, 'cause who doesn't like having their feelings shattered? 
> 
> If you liked this story (and you read this far lol) I'd love to read your reactions to this story, so please leave a comment or a kudos! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
